Retaining sheets, blankets and other bedclothes in position have long been a problem as one's normal changing of position while sleeping tends to pull the tucked in bedding loose to expose one to the cold. It is often necessary with children not only to tuck the covers between the mattress and box springs at the bottom of the bed, but also along the sides, and even then they manage to pull the covers loose. This requires continual checking to insure that they are properly covered. Even with adults it becomes a problem, as the covers often are pulled loose to expose them to the cold.
It was found that the bedclothes may be properly kept in place with the bedding holder of this invention.